Pet
by madamemacadamia
Summary: Sasuke's sexual frustration reaches a breaking point as Hinata refuses him sex for a month after being married. Confronting his wife he finds a side of her he never knew existed. OOC, Sexual Content, R


**Okay, definitely not my first lemon but a first in a while. First fic in a while in general to be honest! Please note that this story does contain sexual content and should not be read by anyone who will be offended by it. Please read and review! Thank you!**

It started two weeks ago.

We were sitting in the living room. I was in the recliner watching a movie while she sat on the love seat reading a book, some shitty romance novel. Hinata and I haven't had sex since our honeymoon about a month ago. Every time I'd try to take her she'd make some excuse or just get out of bed without saying a word. I hadn't mentioned it since we came back to our house. I looked over to her. Watching her read, the concentration on her face with her eyebrows furrowed like that reminded me of our first night together. How she panted underneath me. He body squirming. My eyes focused on her lips. The bottom one much fuller than the top one, both very pink in contrast to her dark hair and pale skin, but those lips were swollen and red by the night was over with… I wanted that again. I turned the TV off and stood in front of her.

Without looking up at me she says, "What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" I'm slightly offended by her tone. She sounds exasperated with me. I just smirk and lean down, one hand moving the book out of the way and the other on her chin to move her face to mine. What happened next was kind of weird. See, she gave me this look. This wasn't a lust look, a scared look, hell I couldn't tell what kind of look it was but… it scared me. That look sent a shock through my body and caused me to stop in my tracks before averting my eyes and sitting back down into my chair.

Silent.

Staring out into space.

That was two weeks ago.

Three days after that we sat at the dinner table eating some leftovers. It was a Thursday night and neither one of us wanted to cook. I got bored. Again watching those pink lips take a sip from a glass of wine. Those pearly white teeth bite into a piece of chicken while I imagined those teeth biting my lip, my shoulder, anything she could get those teeth around. So, again, I tried to advance. I wanted her. I walked behind her chair and began to rub her neck but not once did she look up. Not once did she stop eating. She seemed to not even care, ignoring me the entire time. I let out a loud sigh then moved to turn her body but before I could position her, she placed a hand on my wrist and looked at me. It was that look again. I told myself that this time I wouldn't stop but that simple touch spoke volumes and I faltered and went back to my dinner.

That was three days after.

About a week ago I was getting ready for bed. Still no sex. She was already there, wearing one of my t-shirts which seemed to swallow her whole, reading that same novel. Still no sex. I watched her white eyes move from word to word. Those same eyes that clouded over as I pounded into her the night of our honey moon. Still no sex. My hands tightened into fists as I looked down at her on that bed. Her indifference and… disinterest in me. Her damn husband.

"Hinata," I moved and began to crawl onto the bed next to her. She didn't move to look at me.

"Hn?" she grunted in response.

"Look at me," Even with the irritation in my voice she didn't turn her head. Her only reply was 'why.' … Why? "Because I'm your husband and I want you to look at me damn it." She let out an exasperated sigh then closed her book to look at me. The weary look in her eyes told me everything. She didn't care what I had to say. In fact, she seemed annoyed.

"We haven't had sex in a month." She seemed unfazed by this knowledge.

"I know," her short response was cold. Almost too cold for my taste.

"Why haven't you let me take you?" I could feel the gradient of red on my face with every passing second she gave me that look. _That same look from one week ago…_

"Because it does nothing for me, Sasuke-kun."

And just like that I was dumbfounded. Does nothing for her?

"Does nothing for you?"

"No."

_That same look from the night on the couch…_

"Well why the fuck not."

"Because you don't interest me."

I sat there and stared at her in utter shock. She gave me that look and it sunk deep into my pores. I don't interest her… I don't interest her…

"I don't interest you." The words came out barely a whisper.

I laid back as she turned the lamp off and I stared into the darkness of our bedroom. She slept soundly next to me for the entire night not even waking once. Her comfort with my humiliation seemed to give her an even more peaceful slumber as I slept tossing and turning the entire night.

So I decided to do something about this... for real this time not like what happened so embarrassingly a week ago. Hinata walked into the house after working at the hospital all day. The sun had already set and I could tell by her demeanor that she was exhausted and irritable from work. She walked in without a word and went into the kitchen to make herself a pot of coffee like she usually does. That's where I was waiting. She only briefly looked at me before making her way to the counter. God, everything she did was pissing me off. 'Why does she fucking ignore me like this?'

"Excuse me?" She said with a very angry, arched eyebrow. Oh, shit… did I say that out loud?

"Hinata," I got up and made my way toward her placing my hands on either side of the counter, trapping her and keeping her from moving. I moved closer to her, my face inches from hers. Our breath mingled together and I could feel the tension, her anger, between us. "I want sex."

Plain and simple. I wanted sex. What came next was something I did not expect. The slap came hard and fast across my face stinging the flesh and reddening the skin on contact. Damn, this woman can hit hard. The glare she gave me sent a shiver down my back as I stared back dumbfounded. I don't know what it was but the look she gave me made my cock twitch with a weird desire. She shoved me away and I stumbled backward.

"You want sex? Fine! But we're doing it my way…" She said between gritted teeth and walked out the kitchen toward the bedroom. I was fully hard now, she had finally agreed and she was being… dominant? That's a new experience. I followed behind like an excited little puppy stumbling to catch up. When we finally made it to the bedroom I was shocked. Her clothes had hit the floor relieving a black thong, her long hair covering her breasts. The thong, so simple in its design, enticed me more than her toplessness. When I finally let my eyes deviate back to her face her cold glare was there. Staring me down. Making me harder for her and yet she hadn't had touched me yet.

She sauntered over to me and made a slow circle around my person, checking me out I could only assume. "Remove your clothes and kneel."

Clumsily and quickly, I did. I shivered as the cool air touched my hot skin and my knees fell to the wood floor of our bedroom. I looked up at her standing behind me and she gave me a hint of a smile before walking in front of me.

"You're shaking."

I couldn't talk from this excitement and anticipation built inside of me so I nodded instead. The embarrassment of it was too much. Why was this happening to me? I wanted to take her and yet this small woman is taking control of me… why does this feel right… I couldn't believe myself. My eyes were tearing up with nervousness but I blinked them back.

"Here are some rules for the night, Sasuke. Are you listening?" she asked me expectantly. Weakly I nodded. "Good," she started "first; you must not speak unless I ask you a question. Second; you do what I tell you to without a second thought. Are those two, very simple rules understandable?" I replied with a shaky 'yes' before she continued. "If you're a good boy then I'll allow you to cum tonight. That is the final rule; you may not cum until I tell you to." I looked up at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw. How could she think that was possible! But, instead of presenting protest, I nodded. It was then that I was rewarded with a smile. A simple and genuine smile. She leaned forward, bending at the waist, and looked into my eyes. "Tonight, you will call me "Mistress'. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mistress." I said in a hoarse whisper. With that she gave me a light kiss on my forehead before leaning up again over me. Without breaking eye contact with me she touched a toe to my hard cock, making me up at the sudden pleasure of it all. Her toe rubbed the precum around the head causing me to shudder and roll my head back… I was already so close from anticipation. Before I could even let out a moan her toe was shoved into my mouth. I tasted myself on her skin and I began to greedily suck on her, kissing the end of it before releasing her. I had my lips on the pad of her little food, eyes looking up at her searching for permission to continue. "You may."

I began to lick and suck on her toes, kissing her feet and ankles, licking everywhere in-between as well. The taboo of it making me go crazy but I didn't care. I could feel my cock getting harder from this alone. She switched with her other foot to meet my mouth and I eagerly took it, sucking hard and licking in every place I could. I wanted more of her soft skin, her sweet flesh. This was absolute torture. Pleasurable torture. She removed her toes from my mouth and I whined from the loss of her.

"Sasuke, be a good boy and come here." She slunk back onto the bed slowly and with trembling limbs, I followed. She held a hand up to stop me and I sat back on my haunches watching her. Her eyes, an intent gaze on my body, showed me not to fear though I couldn't stop shaking. Slowly, her finger tips grazed my chin and made me lean forward as she leaned back until I was towered over her, my body between her legs and my hands on either side of her head. Even in this position of power, with my body over hers, I still felt small and weak under her pale eyes.

Her hand came up to wipe my mouth and I shuddered in embarrassment realizing that I was drooling from the sight of her.

"Sasuke," I averted my eyes from her already feeling the tears swell in my eyes. "Pet, don't look away from me. Let me see your eyes." I looked at her. I bared myself to her. The electricity between us made the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I let her see into me. I knew she could feel my fear, see how badly I was shaking just from her touch, and my obvious desire for her. Despite all of this she reached up and caressed my cheek and ever so lightly smiled at me. It wasn't until then that I realized that I was crying. "Please don't cry, Sasuke. We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Her voice calmed me enough to look at her eyes.

"No, I want to, Mistress," I said earnestly "Please… let me pleasure you in any way you command."

With her hands at either side of my head she slowly pushed me down to where I was between her legs. She was hairless, smooth, but most of all wet as she spread her legs for me to see her. I felt my mouth salivate at the sight of her. Her distinct musk made my senses spin as I buried my face in her. My tongue caressed her clit and my chin easily becoming drenched by her. Abruptly she grabbed me by the hair and pulled me away from her. The force of the sudden movement made my eyes water as I was once again looking up at my wife feeling embarrassed.

"Sasuke, do you know why I pulled you away from me" Mistress's voice was stern. When I tried to shake my head in reply she grabbed all the more tighter, pulling my scalp. "You will answer when I ask you a question." The command of it made my cock jump.

"I… I don't know." My voice cracked from the strain of holding back tears.

"Sasuke, you need to be a good boy and listen to me; when I command you to do something. Did I command you to pleasure me?"

"No… No, Mistress! You didn't… I selfishly indulged myself in you. Please Mistress, please let me continue to please you. I promise it won't happen again. Please."

She graced me with a small smirk before pushing my head back down.

"You may."

From that I greedily ate her. Licking her clit and fucking her with my tongue making sure to get every bit of taste I could. I wanted to claim her but be hers. I wanted to pleasure her and be commanded. Show her every bit of strength I had in me but be weak for her. As my tongue flicked over her clit I tried to make her feel what I felt for her at that moment. Never had I felt such devotion and need than to please her. Her body began to roll, back arched, she bucked against my mouth. Her breathing becoming labored as I licked up her wet slit with the tip of my tongue covering her with my spit. She was so wet, her cum spilling onto the sheets, dripping down my face and far down between her legs. Without warning I slipped a finger in her. God, she was tight! Her cum around my finger made it easier to fuck her with it as I teased and licked her clit.

A moan caught in her throat as she curled up, the feeling of my finger, the two, in her was almost too much it seemed. Her hands were forcing my face into her pussy. She needed more of my mouth. I moved my tongue and fingers faster, stretching her as she shook. She was close. I fucked her deeper with my fingers, feeling her cum spill from her. Not long after, she came. Her body lifted off the bed as her pussy grinded against my mouth and hand. She moaned my named with her fingers gripping my hair tightly. I felt as if her thighs were going to crush my head as she closed around me. Slowly she rode out her orgasm letting her grip slacken and her legs relax.

Sheepishly, I looked up from between her legs. Her head was thrown back and her chest was heaving with the labor of her orgasm. "Sasuke," her voice came as a hoarse whisper. "Lay next to me." Slowly I did. Getting up and laying next to her some distance away on the bed. I couldn't look at her. I was too embarrassed of how hard I was that I decided to stare at the ceiling in shame. I could even feel my face growing red. Without warning her pussy was in my face as she straddled my head. Tentatively she lay down on the length of my body until her face was mere inches away from my cock. Just the distance in itself was killing me! I could have cum all over her face if she tried anything.

Slowly, she took the head of my cock into her mouth, the tip of her tongue swirling around licking up the pre-cum off the tip. I couldn't help but moan and shiver from such a simple movement. Where did she learn to do that?

"You like that my pet?" Before I could even reply she took the entire length of me into her mouth, deep throating me with ease causing me to growl with my jaw clenched. I buried my face into her dripping pussy as her head bobbed up and down on my dick. Her hands cradled my balls. Her hands came up under my ass and she spread me for her viewing. My embarrassment was quickly clouded over by her wet digit entering my asshole, causing my cock to twitch and harden in the process. I bit the inside of her thigh trying to keep myself from cumming. I couldn't cum. Not until she told me to. Not until I was inside her.

In a tight voice I called for her, "Mistress!" I could hear the desperation in my voice. The sheer pain of the pleasure she was giving me mixed with the desire to please her and I could hear her smirk on my cock from it. "Mistress, please. Please, let me have you. I need you!"

She removed her mouth from me, inciting a groan of upset from my chest, and turned to straddle my waist. I could see the glisten of sweat on her forehead and a mix of saliva and cum on her chin. Her head was tilted toward me causing her hair to drape around us like a blanket. With her I realized that I'm safe. My hands came up to rub the contours of her hips and waist feeling the smoothness of her skin against my calloused hands. Her fingers buried themselves in my hair bringing her face to mine and pulling me into a kiss. I could taste my cum on her lips and tongue. I couldn't get enough of it; my taste mixed with hers on my lips waste like a drug. I could hear her moan as my hands gripped her hips harder, slowly edging her onto the bed with me on top of her and before long; she and I were clawing at each other desperately. I needed her and as she nipped at my mouth I became more and more ready for her. My cock against the wet heat of her slit was pleasure enough for me.

"Pet," she whispered between labored breaths "you may."

I looked down at her, more tears forming in my eyes. Finally! Release. I spread her legs further to get a better look at her. Her outer lips were soaked with her cum. She was so tiny. So pink. Her wet, swollen clit begged to be touched and kissed deeply. I used my thumb to brush against it. Her body was so sensitive and ready for me that just that simple touch caused her to shake and her breath to falter. I grabbed my cock and slowly rubbed it between her lips, letting her cum coat me. Her hips came up to meet mine and the head of my cock rubbed against her clit. I positioned myself at her entrance and leaned down on my forearms, my face next to hers.

I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead- a silent _I love you_- before slowly taking her. She was tight! Almost too tight! I needed to catch my breath and concentrate before I came just from entering her. She groaned beneath me as I buried my face in the crook of her neck trying to catch my bearings. Hinata, however, had other plans. She pushed her hips up to meet mine until she was completely filled with me, to the hilt. She was challenging me, squeezing herself around my cock until a growl ripped from my throat. I lifted myself up and grabbed her thighs pushing her knees up until they were next her head, her pussy fully exposed to me. I looked down to her, her eyes clouded with lust and desperate need. We were connected and she pulsated against me. Our silent communication, _you may._

And I did.

I began to fuck her. Hard. Thrusting in and out in a frenzy of need and anger from the past month. She will feel my anger. My desire. On her lips she said my name like a prayer. It was so sweet and delicious. I leaned forward and took her lips in mine. Her legs were over my shoulders and I fucked her deeper in this position. Her back began arching against mine and her tiny fingers clawed down my shoulders and back leaving stinging cuts in their wake irritated by the sweat beading there. She panted against my ear sending a shiver down my spine. Yes. Yes. Yes. Everything was Hinata. She filled my senses; her scent, taste, the feel of her against my sweat slicked skin. I leaned my head lower and took her left nipple into my mouth, grazing it with my teeth. She Pushed her breasted forward welcoming me to more of her. I lifted my body from hers enough to bring my hand between us.

I toyed with her clit and she lurched forward with her fingers pulling at my hair for leverage as her entire body shuddered against mine. Her eyes rolled back as her gasped my name, "Sasuke! God, yes!" With a hand on her hip I forced her body harder down onto mine until she was moving with me. My hand quickly became slick with her cum with every thrust. Her hardened nipples against my lips, I bit down with more pressure than before and I pressed my thumb firmly against her clit. She threw her head back and screamed my name in ecstasy. Her pussy tightened against my length, tightening so much that she was pulling my cock back into her when I tried to pull out. Fuck. I moaned her name.

"Mistress! Please, let me come for you!"

I couldn't wait for a reply, I shot my seed into her and filled her with my cum. She groaned throatily at the heat between us. I could feel my cock spasm inside her, in time with her own spasms. I rode her until I was soft inside of her, panting and spent until I rolled off of her and laid next to her on the bed.

The room was humid. Too hot for a blanket. I promptly threw it off of us and gathered her sweat soaked body into my arms with my fingers idly playing with the skin on her shoulder. Her breath mingled with my own as she looked up at me; her face was flushed red, sweat collected on her brow and her eyes were filled with fatigue and exhaustion. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Sasuke," she said my name hoarsely.

"Un," came my sleepy reply.

"You make a good pet." She whispered as she slowly fell asleep in my arms. I mused to myself long after she had fallen asleep. I stared at the ceiling for some time thinking about her. _I think_, I thought to myself in a daze, _I wouldn't mind doing this again… _I looked down at my wife and kissed her forehead softly before falling asleep.


End file.
